


...and he likes boys!

by seoksational



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on Real Events, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NCT In College, No Smut, Now I Get How Hard Tagging Is, Possible Follow Up, happy boys, introductions, no saddness, plz b nice, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksational/pseuds/seoksational
Summary: When Taeyong starts a dance club, Johnny and Jaehyun make sure to join together.(TBH the title might be a bit misleading)





	...and he likes boys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, therefore unedited. I wrote it quickly because I had the idea for a while, too. This kind of happened in real life, so I thought it would be cute to write it. If you have any edits, lemme know. I didn't make it very long, sorry.

"Hey, Jae?"

"Huh?"

"We should join Yong's dance club. You can dance like a god, and I can watch."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So?"

"Of course, Johnny."

* * *

With permission slips signed and the 15 dollar fee paid, the group of official members were seated in a large circle. Jaehyun could see some familiar faces, but most were completely foreign. 

Taeyong clapped his hands loudly and began his prepared speech, "So, hello everyone! I would like to begin introductions as I see some new faces", he pointed to a man that looked strangely like Taemin. "I would like everyone to say one interesting thing about them, their name, and whatever they find important to know. I will go first. As you all know, I'm Lee Taeyong, I am a senior with a major in dance, hence this club. Anyway, I'm the president! I am so happy so many got to come!", he looked to the boy to his right. He looked familiar, but Jaehyun couldn't put his finger on it. 

After a moment of silence, the boy snapped to his senses, "Sorry, Um, I'm Mark Lee, a freshman. I am the vice president and Taeyong's little brother. Yeah, that's it. Next". 

A young boy with tanned skin started loudly," Hi, hello! I am Lee Donghyuk, I go by Haechan too! I am Mark's best friend and roommate". His smile never stopped, the brightness never dimmed. "That's not the important part though, I'm a freshman too!

Donghyuk looked animatedly to Taeil, a friend of Johnny's. "Hey, Moon Taeil. The secretary. According to these permission slips",  he held up a clip board with them all, someone named Dong Sicheng on the top, "I am the oldest. Respect me".

Taeyong butted in, "That is enough Taeil. Next up is....."

"Jungwoo", he helpfully supplied.  _So that is his name_ Jaehyun thought. "I am Kim Jungwoo, your new favorite person.", he blew a kiss. Jaehyun wasn't the only one to groan in response. Jungwoo, along with everyone looked to the person to his right.

"Hey, Kim Dongyoung here. I am your treasurer. I will do my best to ensure this club a success. I would like to thank each and every single one of you for coming here".  _Where is Taeyong getting these people_ was the question plaguing Jaehyun. 

Next was Yuta, Jaehyun's best friend. Jaehyun was worried about what was to come from his mouth. Very worried. "SUP MY DUDES! I'M YUTA NAKAMOTO, YOUR JAPANESE PRINCE! BOW BEFORE ME PESANTS!". Jaehyun was rightfully worried. 

Jaehyun looked to the following participant. Jaehyun froze. It was THE Win Win. The campus' angel. Jaehyun held his breath listening. "I am Win Win".

"Is that all?", Taeyong asked.

"Yes" was the only reply. It was left at that.

Now it was Johnny's turn. He placed his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders. "This is Jung Jaehyun, you can call his Yoonho and Jeffery too. He lived in America for 4 years. He is 22, his birthday is February 14th, yes Valentines. He lives in apartment number 127 in the SM building. He loves dogs and his best friend is Yuta, and sadly not me".

Jaehyun deadpanned at the moment he processed his words. Jaehyun threw a death stare at Johnny. If he was going to be like that, it was only fair he got a turn.

Jahyun shook Johnny's hands off, and put his on the other's. "This is Seo Youngho, more commonly known as Johnny, and he likes boys". Johnny whipped his head around to him. He shook his head. A mischievous smile grew on his face.

"Only you, babe".

Okay, that was NOT what Jaehyun expected. A ridiculous pink rose to his cheeks.

Johnny pecked Jaehyun's shocked face.

"Enough of that, let's start our first routine", Taeyong broke the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter) https://twitter.com/seoksational  
> Music I Listened To) https://youtu.be/oamzpwo4DT4  
> Also! I would appreciate any indication you read this, AKA kudos or comments.


End file.
